Like a Malfoy
by gossipgirl123
Summary: Hermione and Draco grow up, become Head Boy and Girl, and learn to love people they have been taught to hate. They are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts where strange things happen. plz R and R


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter. I just like to mess with their lives.**

**Like a Malfoy**

A Whole New Year 

Hermione Granger stepped out onto Platform 9 and 3/4 for her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was once the bushy haired bookworm who wore oversized robes and never cared about her appearance, but over the summer something had changed. Her hair had gotten darker almost to the point of being black and it was no longer a bushy mess; instead it fell gracefully down her back in perfect waves. Her skin, while still being pale, now looked like flawless porcelain. She was once one of the shortest girls in her year, but she had grown a lot over the summer. She had also grown in places other than height, earning surprised glances from almost the whole male population of Hogwarts. One year ago if someone had told her that they wore make-up she would have looked at them as if they were shallow and cared about nothing else but their appearance, but now you could clearly see the traces of light make-up on her face. You could see her dark lashes covered with mascara and the green eye shadow that lightly cover her eyelids. On her cheeks you could see the light pink that made her look slightly flushed. Hermione Granger had changed, and for the better.

"Hermione, there you are. Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you!" shouted her best friend Harry Potter who was closely followed by her other best friend Ron Weasley. She turned around to look at them and she saw that they had changed for the better as well. Harry's hair was longer and it looked even more messed up than usual. He was much taller and way more muscular. Ron who had always been the tallest seemed to have grown even more. He was incredibly muscular as well, and his hair fell into his eyes. They all looked at each other with shock by their changes and delight at being able to see each other again.

"Hey, how are you guys? My summer has been great, and I made Head Girl! Did either of you make Head Boy? I have so much to tell you! I can't wait for classes. I hope you guys had a good summer too. Harry, how were the Dursleys? Ron how is everyone?" Hermione replied in a rush.

"Slow down Mione. Congratulations on making Head Girl," said Harry as he saw the look of pure joy on her face "but neither of us made head boy. Wonder who it could be?"

'Yeah, congratulations Herms!" said Ron as he enveloped her in a huge hug. It was so obvious that he had a thing for her.

"God that sucks that either of you didn't make it, but as long as the Head Boy isn't Draco Malfoy I'll be fine. Could you imagine living with him for a whole year? That would be hell." Hermione said to the both of them.

"Well, well, well. It looks as if the Mudblood isn't going to be having a very good year" came a cold, drawling voice, the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Why is that Malfoy," replied Hermione in a low biting tone.

"Well, seeing as I'll be Head Boy this year, and the fact that you just said that you'd hate it if I were Head Boy, I figure that you won't be having a very fun year," Draco said with an evil smirk on his perfect lips "but I will."

"If you hurt her, Malfoy, I will personally make your life a living hell!" Ron shot back.

"Just leave her alone," Harry replied "she hasn't done anything to you."

"Come on guys. Lets get a compartment before they're all filled up." Said a very annoyed Hermione to Harry and Ron.

After their little chat with Draco they boarded the train to look for a compartment. When they finally found one they sat and talked for a while, but the whole time Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy.

"He looks so different this year," she thought to herself. He did. His hair was long and if fell into his eyes with a beautiful blonde wave. He was much taller, even taller than Ron. His shoulders were broad and he was incredibly muscular. Hermione couldn't lie to herself. Draco Malfoy was hot. Little did she know that on the other end of the train someone was thinking about her.

"Wow, Granger has changed a hell of a lot." Thought Draco from where he sat. "Did I just think that? Well she is hot. Who knew she had that hiding under her baggy school robes?"

Draco sat there lost in thought, when he was brought back to reality by an owl tapping on the window of his compartment. He stood up and opened the window, took the owl, untied the letter, and let the owl fly away out of the window. Draco sat down and immediately recognized the letter, as having come from is father.

**Draco,**

**This winter holiday you will be expected to receive the Dark Mark. If everything goes according to plan I will come and get you sometime during the break. I expect you to go through with this no matter what. Do not disappoint me or you will face the worst consequences. **

**L. Malfoy**

Draco sot there staring at the letter that his father sent him, not knowing what to think He was expected to go through this, and he would (it's not like he had any other choice).

In Hermione's compartment Ron and Harry were engaged in a heated debate over which Qudditch play was better. Hermione looked at her watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. She was eagerly waiting till it was time to meet Professor McGonagall in the Head's Compartment for a meeting about Head duties. The only bad thing about the Head's Compartment was that she was expected to sit the rest of the way to Hogwarts in there with Malfoy.

"Guys, I have to go meet in the Head's Compartment for a meeting with McGonagall and Malfoy." Hermione told both boys.

"OK, we'll see you in the Great Hall later," Harry and Ron both replied.

Hermione said her goodbyes and left both of her friends to continue their debate about Qudditch.

She walked down the isle of the train; her nose buried in a book about the latest spells for organization and time management when she ran into someone. She fell to the ground and looked up to find none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Filthy Mudblood! Next time watch where you're going, and get out of my way." Malfoy shot at her.

"Malfoy, you're a git who has nothing better to do than be an ass to everyone," replied a pissed off Hermione "and I think we should make a truce considering we are Head Boy and Girl? We do have to set an example you know."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to change." He said

"I never expected you to." Hermione answered slightly disappointed.

They walked together to the Head Compartment for the meeting in complete silence. Hermione shocked at the fact that she had a somewhat normal agreement with Draco Malfoy and Draco in a daze because of how beautiful Hermione looked. Their footsteps echoed in the empty isle as the awkwardness of the situation hit the both of them. Finally they reached the Head Compartment and they both walked in.

"Mudbloods first." Draco told Hermione arrogantly.

"Sod off you great prat!" She replied.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger! Both of you need to learn to get along or you both shall be stripped of your titles as Heads!" McGonagall told them sternly. "Both of you are to set an example for the rest of the school so I expect you to treat each other with civility and some respect. You shall be sharing a common room and a bathroom, but you both shall have different rooms. I hope you can find some common ground and get along. You will also be patrolling the corridors together from 11pm to 2am. Meet me after the feast so I can take you to you dorms. Am I clear?" McGonagall told them.

"Yes professor," they replied.

Professor McGonagall left and Hermione and Draco were plunged into silence. Hermione looked around the compartment noticing the green and gold décor and she wondered whether their common room would look the same. She looked up and immediately locked eyes with Draco. They sat there just looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Hermione noticing Draco's silver and blue eyes and his platinum blonde hair that fell gracefully into his eyes. She noticed his broad shoulders and muscular chest as well as how bloody tall he had gotten. Draco noticed Hermione's tall thin body with her subtle curves. He noticed her beautiful hazel eyes the sparkled as she looked at him with hate and newfound respect. He looked at her soft dark brown hair that fell in beautiful waves around her face and down her back. He still hated her but he somehow had found respect for her.

The train came to a stop. Draco and Hermione quickly ran out their compartment and out of the awkward situation.


End file.
